


Double Trouble

by Thegreatsinnamonroll



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, i have no chill, i love you nash, this is just a dumb crossover, your au is so cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegreatsinnamonroll/pseuds/Thegreatsinnamonroll
Summary: No I'm not sorry for the titleThis is a short crossover between Hashi High and Nasharuu's AUThe two Akiras meet, and what could possibly go wrong?NOTE: This isn't canon, just a gift
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsAkira (Nasharuu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharuu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hearts Interwined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485331) by [ItsAkira (Nasharuu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharuu/pseuds/ItsAkira). 



“Who the hell are you?”

Akira stared at...what he could only think was himself. The unkempt black hair, unnaturally dark gray eyes, and that undeniable aura of sass and snark. He and the other two leaders had gone to Shujin to meet with Mishima, only to encounter this...whatever. 

“I should be asking you the same thing.”  _ Holy shit, he even has my voice! _ Akira frowned and folded his arms over his chest. The ‘other him’ did the same. 

“ _ I’m  _ Akira Kurusu.” The other’s jaw dropped. 

“No,  _ I’m _ Akira Kurusu. You can’t be me at all?” He seemed more confused than upset.  _ That’s weird. _ Akira himself felt aggravated, anger starting to rise to his face.  _ We were just trying to find Yuuki! _

“There’s no way in hell that we’re the same person.” Now that he had taken the time to stop and think for a moment, Akira noticed some differences in the school itself. There seemed to be more students than the last time he came here, and some of them….looked rather familiar. “Wait-” 

“Akira.” 

“Yes?” Both ravens looked up to see Yu and Mishima walking briskly towards them. Akira felt a small spark of irritation at hearing his voice twice, but he shouldered it off for now. The gray haired boy stopped in front of them, seemingly unfazed by two Akiras. 

“We don’t belong here.” He had his glasses on, eyes shifting around like something was bothering them. “I don’t know what the hell happened, but we don’t have contact with anyone else. And there are alternate versions of ourselves.” Mishima was shaking a little. 

“I don’t know what you mean by cultists or murders!”  _ Oh shit, we really are somewhere completely different. _ Akira turned back to his double, red flickering at the edges of his vision. 

“Where are we?” 

The other him tilted his head. “You’re me, but you don’t know where Shujin Academy is? By the way, what’s that uniform for?” Akira fidgeted with the silver buttons on his blazer. For whatever reason, he noticed how loose they had started to get, from how much he did this exact thing. “Wait… I think I got it.”

“We’re from a different universe, dumbass.” Minato was suddenly there, his scowl deeper than normal. Akira glared back, though seeing the familiar face was ever so slightly comforting. “Just got finished talking to myself. This ‘world’ doesn’t even have Hashi High as a school. It was annoying too, like trying to see who died harder.” He shook his head.

“You guys go to some place called Hashi High?” The other raven tilted his head. “Oh, maybe we should talk somewhere else.”  _ There are a lot of other students here. _ “The roof is open.” He started walking towards it, and Akira felt a little relief at the layout of the school being the same. 

Once out on the roof, Akira’s shoulders tensed again, feeling even more out of place out in the open like this.  _ The desks even look the same. _ “So what is Hashi High like? I can assume it’s in Tokyo, since you knew about Shujin.” 

Yu had seated himself on one of the desks, leaning back in his palms. “Hashi High is a school outside of Shibuya, where we transferred to.” Akira rolled his eyes.  _ Leave it to him to just start spilling our secrets. _

“Shut the hell up, Narukami and let Akira speak.” Minato pointedly looked from both black haired boys, then at the ground as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “This is him, after all.” 

Both Akiras pulled at their hair. “Well this Shujin is just like the one that I went to last year, but the other Persona users are here too…” He chewed on his lip in thought. “We’re almost the same person, but there’s differences, even in our demeanor.”  _ He wasn’t aggressive towards me, and I was. _ Akira felt bad about his cruel introduction. “Sorry about almost going for your throat.” 

The other waved his hand dismissively. “You were scared. It’s ok.” There was a soft pinging from his pocket.  _ How are our ringtones the same? _ “Ah, Ryuji is looking for me. I have to go.” The double stood and waved to the three. “I won’t say anything about this to the others, so...I guess this is bye then? I hope you get back to your world.” With that, he turned and walked back inside. 

“What the he-” Minato’s words were cut off as the patterned blue walls of the Velvet Room swarmed over them.  _ Oh no. _ The scratchy chuckle told Akira all he needed to know. Anger flared through him as the attendants materialized. 

“As you can see, there are other worlds besides your own. Other people who share your fates. No matter what, you are never alone.” 

“Is that all you called us here to do?” Yu adjusted his glasses, as if securing them before he beat someone. “We were busy trying to solve these acolyte cases, so if you don’t mind, we’ll go back to that.” 

Without waiting for another response, the three leaders walked out of the Velvet Room, where Mishima was waiting for them at the gate of Shujin Academy. 

“Are you ok? All three of you were just staring off into space.” 

Akira shook his head and smiled. “Don’t worry about it.” He glanced at the other two. “We won’t have to deal with that anymore. After all, we did tell him bye.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I try to write when I'm sick and on caffeine  
> I hope you like it!


End file.
